I'll be there for you
by Light Winchester
Summary: "Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with. Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you." [Reto: Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island]
1. Literatura muerta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera: ¡El reencuentro Gale se apresuraría! T.T Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este conjunto de drabbles participa el mes del Bromance "Maratón de Brotps" del foro: Cannon Island.

La canción es: "I'll be there for you." de The Rembrandts. ¡Friends, Friends everywhere! (? Y la frase, es bien random.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello. OOC, seguro.

 **Notas de Autora:** Metí la pata en grande al escogerlos. Pese a amarlos, no fueron mi mejor elección... me tomaron mucho tiempo y me he retrasado con los demás. Peeero, ¿he dicho que los amo? (?.

.

.

 **¡Maratón de Brotps!**

 **I'll be there for you.**

Gajeel y Lily.

Literatura muerta(?

.

 _"Un amigo te acompaña en la adversidad; un mejor amigo también_

 _pero se queda a reír de tu desgracia si te la has buscado por pendejo."_

 _._

 _._

 _Maldito Salamander._

Esas dos palabras se habían repetido casi como un rezo entre sus apretados y rechinantes dientes, durante la pasada media hora. Como un rezo satánico, contenedor de sus más grandes deseos de una muerte agónica y dolorosa para el mago de la despeinada cabellera rosa.

Lo odiaba. Y mucho.

Por su culpa era hombre muerto y peor aún, el castigo equivalente a su delito sería impartido por el más temible de los monstruos. Un ser tan despiadado que clavaría sus enormes ojos color miel en los suyos y de seguro le haría estremecer el alma, que usaría su astucia para acrecentar su culpabilidad y se haría grande alimentada con sus deseos homicidas hasta pisotearlo con decepción.

Estaba jodido.

—¿Entonces dices que no has tenido nada que ver con esto? —el exceed de oscuro pelaje hizo muestra de la pequeña y lamentable víctima, ahora no más que un montón de retazos de lo que alguna vez fuera su culta existencia.

El moreno observó reticente el cadáver y la culpa se manifestó como un gruñido lastimero de frustración.

—¡Si no vas a ayudar...! —se interrumpió ante la mirada de reproche de Phanterlily. Necesitaba su ayuda, debía abandonar su orgullo. Suspiró— ¿Me prestas un pedazo de papel?

—No —la mirada escarlata del Dragon Slayer se clavó en él con sorpresa y el felino lo contempló con autosuficiencia—. No quiero que me lo devuelvas.

El moreno se mantuvo absorto por un instante, incrédulo de que su maldito gato hubiera escogido precisamente ese momento para creerse bufón.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó con molestia al cabo de unos segundos— Sabes a que me refiero.

Pasos pudieron escucharse y la imagen de la dueña de sus temores se hizo visible a la distancia, con sus brazos en la cintura y su ceño fruncido. Ambos tragaron en seco y con un simple gesto, Lily supo lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó la evidencia y, muy a su pesar, se alejó antes de ser visto.

—Gajeel —la tenebrosa voz de aquella criatura se escuchó y sus piernas flaquearon, ¡si Metalicana lo viera!

—¿Si? —fingió indiferencia y seriedad. Si iba a morir, lo haría con dignidad.

—¿Dónde está mi libro?

 _Tu dignidad Gajeel, tu dignidad_ —se repetía.

—¿Qué libro? —su sicario entrecerró sus ojos.

—El que pedí que cuidaras mientras ayudaba a Lu-chan.

—Oh — _¿Honor? ¿Dónde?_ —, ese...

—Sí, ese —alguien podía oler el miedo y no era él con su olfato superior—. Lo necesito antes de marchar en mi misión, ¿dónde está?

Debió haberlo dicho, pero admitir haberle fallado a Levy McGarden, lo aterraba más que cualquier gran bestia de filosos colmillos.

—¡Espera, ¿qué dices Lily?! —colocó una mano cerca de su oreja, simulando escuchar algo que la maga, no— ¿Mataste a alguien? Espera, iré a ayudarte a esconder el cuerpo— la maga rodó sus ojos, ¿en serio huiría así?

—Gaje...

—Lo siento, debo irme —saludó alejándose de ella.

—¡Gajeel!

Pero él no se detuvo.

Era un cobarde, pero al menos no mentía. Iba a ayudar a esconder un cuerpo.

.

.

—499—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


	2. Little push 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este conjunto de drabbles participaba del mes del Bromance "Maratón de Brotps" del foro: Cannon Island.

Sí, participaba pues lo entrego como tres meses después :'D

La canción es: "I'll be there for you." de The Rembrandts. ¡Friends, Friends everywhere! (? Y la frase, es bien random.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello. OOC, seguro.

 **Notas de Autora:** ¿Qué puedo decir? Los tengo listo hace una eternidad, pero debido a mil razones terminé por dejarlos botados. Pero la persona a quien van dedicados merece el obsequio, aún cuando no es lo que hubiera esperado.

Marito odioso y malo, this is for you. Feliz cumpleaños con mucho, MUCHO retraso.

.

.

 **¡Maratón de Brotps!**

 **I'll be there for you.**

Jellal y Meredy.

Little push.

.

—Estás cayendo bajo.

El maestro de Crime Sorciere pega un respingo ante la voz inesperada a su espalda. Se gira, solamente para encontrarse con la figura de Meredy sentada en una rama cercana.

—No sé a qué te refieres —intenta excusarse, pero los orbes esmeralda de su compañera hace mucho captaron la figura de cabellera escarlata que ha sido destino de la mirada atenta del peliazul.

—Ajá —se burla divertida y se deja caer a pocos pasos de él—, ¿por qué no solo le hablas y dejas de esconderte tras un montón de arbustos?

Un sonrojo involuntario toma posesión de las mejillas del chico y desvía su mirada, incapaz de soportar la sonrisa socarrona que adorna los labios de la falsamente inocente criatura.

—No me estoy escondiendo —se defiende—, cruzaba por aquí y resulta que su equipo está acampando al otro lado del río. Ignora la mirada condescendiente que recibe y prosigue: —Por eso no hables fuerte o te escuchará.

La penosa petición del joven maestro hace brillar peligrosamente los ojos de la fémina, quien piadosamente reprime sus deseos de risa.

—Pues, no sería mala idea —admite encogiéndose de hombros, formando una de sus amplias y aparentemente tiernas sonrisas.

—Meredy —advierte al notarlo y la chica bufa en silencio, cruzando sus brazos casi a modo de berrinche.

—Bien, pero le darás la razón a Erik —se achica de hombros—, él apostó que no te atreverías a hablarle.

—Afortunadamente, no recuerdo tener nada que probarle a Erik —pese a que intenta sonar sereno, es clara la ofensa en su tono de voz. ¿En serio apuestan sobre él?

—Pero yo aposté a tu favor —hace un mohín la chica—, me harás ver como tonta —agrega— y deberé acompañar a Sorano a la ciudad por perder. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ir de compras con Sorano y evitar ser descubiertos? Y además, deberías dar el ejemplo como maestro —intenta apelar, pero el chico solo la observa por un instante y niega con decepción.

—Lo siento Meredy, pero de todas formas prefiero que tú te encargues de que Sorano no deje en evidencia nuestras identidades —se acerca a ella—. Y yo, no tengo nada a probar.

Con decisión se dispone a marcharse dando énfasis a su discurso; él no tiene nada que probar. No hablará con Erza únicamente porque así lo esperan los demás, él es completamente capaz de decidir el momento adecuado para ello.

—¡Erza!

Él grito de Meredy hace erizar cada bello a lo largo de la extensión de su cuerpo y se gira en un salto, dispuesto a silenciarla a como de lugar.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —cuestiona casi en pánico, pero las pequeñas manos que jalan de su capa y lo arrojan con sorpresiva fuerza en dirección a los arbustos, no dan lugar a escapatoria.

—Me lo agradecerás —gesticula con descaro al verlo trastabillar en dirección al río y se esconde antes de que su plan se ponga realmente en marcha.

—¿Jellal?

 _Genial._

El desconcertado maestro se gira con lentitud.

—E-erza..

.

.

—500—

—Gracias por leer—

.

* * *

 **NA2:** Sí, apesta. Saludos xD


	3. Little push 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este conjunto de drabbles participaba del mes del Bromance "Maratón de Brotps" del foro: Cannon Island.

Sí, participaba pues lo entrego como tres meses después :'D

La canción es: "I'll be there for you." de The Rembrandts. ¡Friends, Friends everywhere! (? Y la frase, es bien random.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello. OOC, seguro.

 **Notas de Autora:** Lo mismo de antes. Ya sabes, no es lo mejor, pero es con cariño. ¿La intención es lo que cuenta, no? xD Al menos prometo que es el último.

.

.

 **¡Maratón de Brotps!**

 **I'll be there for you.**

Jellal y Meredy.

Little push.

.

.

Camina sin prisa, luchando inútilmente por ocultar la espontánea y sincera sonrisa que pelea por asentarse sobre sus labios.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas y las finas gotas de agua que se deslizan por sus hebreas cerúleas, evidencian involuntariamente su paradero de las últimas horas y por eso se escurre silencioso por el campamento improvisado de su gremio, haciendo uso de la oscuridad nocturna como camuflaje. No admitirá haber disfrutado el ser arrojado al río dado que eso significó el ser avistado por la belleza de cabello escarlata; tampoco el haber escogido no inventar algún tipo de excusa para escabullirse y no aceptar acompañarla en una larga y nostálgica conversación a orillas del río.

No aceptará haberla hecho reír y él haberse sentido grandioso por eso, así como no aceptará haberla hecho enojar y detallar entonces como ella a modo de broma, lo arrojó al río una vez más, siendo esa la causa de sus ropas y cabello completamente encharcados.

En su pequeño recorrido mental entre los sucesos de las últimas horas, ignora la figura de largos cabellos rosas que lo observa desde la protección de un árbol cercano, hasta que la misma carraspea de manera exagerada, causándole sobresalto.

Meredy lo observa de manera atenta, con su sonrisa aniñada —aunque acusatoria— firmemente estampada en su rostro.

—No te atrevas a decir: te lo dije —advierte y la chica se muestra ofendida, aunque él sabe que finge—. Ve a dormir, es tarde. Yo haré guardia.

La chica abre su boca para refutar, pero calla en pos de no ofender la eterna amabilidad del maestro.

 _Además, seguro tendrá mucho que pensar_ —piensa, aunque no vocifera.

—Muy bien. Buenas noches —se despide y el asiente. Se aleja unos pasos y observa como el joven se deja caer sobre el mismo lugar donde minutos atrás había estado sentada.

Al creerla lejos, no puede evitar la pequeña risa que escapa de sus labios y que es confirmación para la muchacha de lo acertadas que fueron sus acciones esa tarde.

 _Ul tenía razón. A Jellal solo le hacía falta un pequeño empujón._

 _._

 _._

—345—

—Gracias por leer—

.

* * *

 **NA2:** Pues, apesta. Pero de a poco quiero ir sacando todos los obsequios que tenía aquí perdidos. Espero no fuera tan tan feo xD


End file.
